Escudo de Mariposas
by Matthozo
Summary: El odio es mutuo entre Takeru y Yamato, pero tambien el amor. Yamato usara como excusas a las mariposas para esquivar la declaracion de su hermano, apesar de que ambos se sienten unos mounstruos que iran al infierno al amarse. Yamakeru, mucho humor xDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Escudo de Mariposas**

_Por Mitzy Lara o Shuichi Sister_

Me llamo Yamato Ishida, y mi segundo nombre es monstruo asqueroso, ¿Por qué?, pues la respuesta es sencilla, me enamore de mi hermano, y aunque el no piensa que soy un monstruo ya que no sabe nada sobre mis sentimientos, estoy seguro que cuando ese día llegue, lo perderé para siempre

Todo comenzó cuando estuve más distante con él, ya que se aferro más a Hikari y yo más a Tai, consecuencias causadas por el divorcio de mis padres

Desde que mi padre no tiene a Mamá cerca, se la a pasado "jugando" conmigo, por lo que mi autoestima disminuyo de sobremanera, actos que me llevaron a extrañar mas a mi hermano, y sentirme una mierda día a día

Hoy Taichi llego a mi casa, y gracias al cielo, Papá no estaba

**- ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo? – **incidente de ayer, cuando mi viejo me vio de cuatro patas limpiando el charco de sangre que había dejado en la alfombra por que un amigo de este utilizo mi cuerpo para "jugar", por lo que me pateo el trasero y luego me tomo del cabello para insultarme, y al no ver que sufría, golpeo mi cara, daño: mi ojo

**- Nada, me pegué con la ventana, ayer... – **fue mi respuesta, que no lo dejo muy conforme, ya que sus ojos me miraron con notoria angustia

- **No parece golpe de ventana… ¿estaba oscuro? – **pregunto, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, una muy triste

**- Si – **conteste, y el también sonrió, pero con tristeza; Taichi sabia perfectamente cuando le mentía, incluso trataba de regalarme excusas para mentirle a él mismo, sabia por lo que yo pasaba, y el solo me hacia reír, y a pesar de que mi mal humor lo aleja numerosas veces, aquí esta, siempre conmigo

- **A mi también me pasa – **dijo dejando ver su lengua infantilmente, y yo me sentí tonto, ya que Tai es tonto, pero en buena eso si

- **Entonces no es bueno – **inquirí acariciando la parte afectada de mi rostro

- **Como sea, si te vuelves a lastimar, de puro siego, tendrás cicatrices eternas y no conseguirás una buena profesión como actor de película porno – **esta vez quería hacerse el gracioso, como siempre, y aunque yo le digo que no siempre es bueno ser así

- **Taichi… deja de decir estupideces – **en el momento que termine de hablar, el teléfono de la casa sonó con insistencia. Me levante de mí cama y me dirigí al aparato

- **¿Diga? – **al otro lado del teléfono estaba mi hermano, quien me pidió que nos juntáramos en un rato mas – **lo siento, Takeru, tengo cosas que hacer – **obviamente era mentira, nunca quise faltarle a mi hermano cuando el me necesitara, cosa que no tuvo éxito por la separación de nuestros padres, pero los motivos de mi rehúso, es que sé que me mostrare irritante ante él, para ocultar como siempre mis sentimientos

Takeru suspiro. Yo estaba apunto de colgar, cuando oí a mi hermano menor, desde el teléfono

- **¿Podríamos por 5 minutos hablarnos, y vernos a la cara por 2 segundos?- **me sentí verdaderamente mal por dentro a causa de sus palabras, y procure que mi rostro no me delatara, puesto que Taichi estaba enfrente

- **Ya te dije que estoy ocupado ahora, Takeru, que sea otro día –**pero Takeru es más terco de lo que pude imaginar

- **Me gustas…- **dijo seca, y directamente T.K. A mi se me detuvo el corazón, y con gran esfuerzo trate de contenerme estable, y no caerme hacia un lado – **Te amo Yamato, pero como veras no me das oportunidad para decírtelo a la cara y de una forma mas romántica, de esas que me harían recordar este momento hasta la muerte, lo acabas de estropear – **un poco aludido, deje caer el aparato de mi mano, y tosí con nerviosismo. Luego lo recogí frente a los ojos interrogantes de Tai

- **"Te amo", es una frase muy linda – **sonreí nervioso, diciendo estas palabras frente a Tai, quien no entendía nada, luego me voltee para disimular - **¡Este no es el momento apropiado para declararse, ¿sabes?! – **me quejo molesto, sin embargo deseaba en este momento estar frente a mi hermano, y besarlo desesperadamente

- **Tú no me das mucho ambiente que digamos – **se defendió Takeru

- **Takeru, esto es muy romántico, de veras, con decirte que quiero vomitar, pero ya te lo dije… NO ES EL MOMENTO – **comencé a comerme las uñas, rogando a Dios porque esto fuera un mal sueño

- **Escucha, Matt, si vienes hacia acá, y conversamos como personas racionales, como buenos hermanos…**

**- Acabas de declararte ¡¿y dices ser mi hermano?! –**lo interrumpí bruscamente

- **¿Vas a venir o no? **

**- ¿Tengo mas opciones? – **pregunte ahora jugando con el mal cosido borde de la frazada de mi cama

- **No – **respondió sin compasión de mí

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Divise el lugar donde estaba sentado Takeru, era una heladería. Mi hermano ya se había bebido dos vasos de malteadas, y yo ya me había comido todas la uñas, las de la otra mano fue cuando Taichi me confeso que sabia lo de mi hermano sin darme tiempo para justificarme, sin embargo lo que mi amigo sabia era que Takeru me amaba fuera de lo fraternal, no que yo lo amaba a él

- **Me vas a explicar todo lenta y detalladamente, ¿oíste? – **le dije molesto, y mi hermanito sonrió con ternura, mientras me empujaba a sentarme frente a él

- **Hola, Matt ¿Cómo estas? – **ok, parece estar de humor, sin mencionar que el declararse siempre a sido un peso de encima menos

- **Nada de sarcasmos, explícame todo ya - ** Takeru rasco su nariz y al mismo tiempo llego una chica para ofrecerme algo, le pedí un batido de vainilla, y luego se retiro

- **No lo voy a pagar – **informo mirándome con ojos entrecerrados

- **Entonces lo tomare para no faltarle el respeto a la joven, y te lo escupiré para que yo tenga motivos para pagarlo – **una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, y en ella, las ganas de besar a mi hermano

- **Esta bien, antes de eso, quiero hablarte de mis sentimientos**

**- Oh, mira una mariposa… - **trate de distraerme con cualquier cosa, no quería oírlo, sabia que todo era un pecado, que por mi culpa iríamos ambos al infierno, y se vería horrible en la sociedad actual, amaba a mi hermano, el sentimiento de amor era correspondido, pero aun así tenia muy en cuenta que no era correcto, ¿acaso soy el único sensato acá?

Takeru arrugo la nariz, y poso la cabeza en sus brazos, echándose sobre la mesa

- **¿No te importo verdad? - **¡Auch!, eso dolió mucho, sobre todo porque lo dice con razón

- **Sabes que no es así… pero…**

- **Hikari me pidió ser su novio – **añadió incorporándose, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona cambie de tema tan rápido?

Mecánicamente comencé a comerme las uñas y a tropezar sobre las palabras que salían de mi boca, casi inaudibles

- **¿Aceptaste? – **mi pregunta me delato por completo, el que me importe significa que también siento lo que Takeru siente por mi

Negó con la cabeza, y yo creí que la sangre de los tubos sanguíneos de mi corazón comenzó a circular regularmente del alivio

- **Ella siempre fue importante en mi vida, siempre la quise mas que una amiga, como una hermana… por esa misma razón, Hikari tomo el papel de hermano, y tu el papel de enamorada – **en el fondo no podría estar mas contento, así que cuando decidí dejar de lado mi manía de comerme las uñas, quise por un segundo decirle cuan mutuo era este sentimiento, pero algo me detuvo

Takeru levanto la mirada y me miró entre sorprendido y asustado, parecía que dije todo lo anterior en voz alta, delatándome. Comencé a sudar, y trate de buscar rápidamente una excusa para esconderme, incluso pensé en salir corriendo, pero mi hermanito, tomo mi mano con rudeza y examino mi muñeca y lo que seguía hasta mi codo

Estaba todo lleno de cicatrices, flagelaciones, y moretones de mi Padre

Yo no sabia que decir y Takeru no sabia que decir

Finalmente abrazo mi brazo como si aferrarse dependiera de su vida, y comenzó a llorar como cuando era mas chiquito

Sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos de la forma más satánica y dolorosa

_Continuará… _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, como están? Supongo que esperaban este capi -- y me disculpo, no e tenido tiempo, y bueno, hace ya días que tenía la idea de la continuación. Quería empezar por contar que me encanta leer y escribir, lo hago desde hace dos años, por eso no me perfeccionado aun, sin embargo no e recibido criticas malas sobre mi manera de escribir por suerte

Quería contarles que este fic lo escribí en un cuaderno mío, un día en clase de matemáticas, (ya saben cualquiera se aburre), fue cuando me quedo gustando, por eso mismo ahora lo subí. Pero lo que quería relatar era que este cuento se lo mostré a mi profesora de Lenguaje, por esas cosas de la vida, la profesora critico mucho mi manera de escribir, pero me confeso que le gusto mucho la trama de mi historia, dijo que era "innovadora" xD pues bien, entonces no conoce a todos los autores de posibles incesto, ya que creo que su comentario fue por eso, pero ahí mas relato sobre este fic, se lo mostré a mis amigos, y lo primero que me dijeron, es que tenia un complejo de enamoramiento de mi hermana, yo quede "OO acaso están locos?"(mencione que soy la única fanática del anime donde vivo). Esto me dejo choquedada, si mi hermana fuera hombre y fuera mayor, me hubiera pasado el rollo, pero ni eso, es mas chica que yo, y todo lo contrario a mi, por eso ni pensarlo…

Bueno no están aquí para leer mis anécdotas cotidianas, están para mi fic

Muchas gracias por leerme, y dedico este capitulo a mi musa inspiradora que ama el Taito: _**Taika Yagami**_, y a mis lectores mas cercanos _**Rio Ishida **_y _**Mello's Chocolate**_

Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo cree esta historia para divertirme un rato, y para recibir quejas

_Advertencia de Incesto, por favor no me digan que no lo advertí_

La pareja es _**Yamakeru**_**: Yamato Ishida y Takeru Takaishi**

**Escudo de Mariposas**

_Por Mitzy Lara o Shuichi Sister_

Salí de mi casa, procurando no hacer el mínimo ruido, o me descubriría aquel hombre que antes llamaba padre. Como resultado me apalearía por irme sin hacerle la cena, ni complacerlo como el perro que soy de él

Mas tarde ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Mamá y mi hermanito. Mejor les contare porque estoy acá; después del hallazgo de Takeru, me vi obligado a recibir su invitación a quedarme a dormir en su casa por un tiempo, sinceramente no se si quiere ver porque me flagelo, con que lo hago, o si quiere razonar conmigo e impedírmelo. Sea cual sea la razón, ya estoy aquí, y espero no verme frente a frente con mi madre

Toque la puerta dos veces, y me eche hacia atrás, prácticamente rezando, pero ¿Qué diablos?, Dios dejo de quererme y tomarme importancia cuando dejo que mis padres se separaran, y permitió que me enamorara de mi hermano, dándome esta vida de mierda, sin mencionar que mi Madre ya estaba frente a mi, y yo comencé a jugar con mis manos

**-**** ¿Qué haces aquí? - **el tono que uso conmigo no me sorprendió, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su frialdad y desprecio

Guarde silencio unos cortos segundos, para escoger correctamente las palabras, puesto que a veces mi madre las usa en mi contra. Coloque las manos en mis bolsillos, y hable

- **Hola Mamá, ¿esta Takeru? – **se sorprendió por lo que dije, ya que nunca me había atrevido a decirle mamá desde hace ya años, sin mencionar que tampoco nos habíamos visto a los ojos. Su sorpresa también fue porque me vio decidido a ver a mi hermano

- **No dejare que lo veas, eres igual a ese hombre, además T.k no esta en casa – **creo que se refería a Papá con lo de ese hombre. Entonces mire hacia otro lugar cabizbajo, al mismo tiempo que comía mis uñas avergonzado. ¿Cómo que no estaba?, pero si el me había llamado, el me pidió que yo viniera, demonios

- **¿Podrías decirle que vine por…? **

**- ¡No, Yamato!, no haré lo que me pides. Mas te vale mantenerte lejos de mi hijo, ¿oíste?, el no te quiere, solo vienes a amargarnos a mi y a mi familia, eres igual a Él… - **casi me saltan las lagrimas de dolor por sus frías palabras, sin embargo alguien llego a mi rescate

- **¡Hola Yamato!, ven pasa – **su sonrisa me desconcertó, y sus manos me atrajeron hacia dentro de el departamento – **cariño ¿Por qué no lo has hecho entrar?, pero mira como has crecido… - **entonces recordé de quien se trataba, era el novio de mamá

**- Si, señor – **fue lo único que me limite a decir, mientras trataba de sonreír en un intento tonto

- **Oh, por favor, dime Michael, o me sentiré muy viejo, Yamato – **y otra vez esa sonrisa, parece la sonrisa de un padre de verdad – **Vienes por Takeru, ¿verdad?, me contó que te quedarías a dormir – **ahora se acerco a mi oído y me susurro lo siguiente – **tu madre siempre se altera cuando hablamos de ti, así que tu hermano solo me contó esto a mi, me la llevare a un hotel, por el fin de semana, ustedes quédense tranquilos **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takeru había bajado la cama de arriba del camarote, con la ayuda de Michael, y las junto como cama de matrimonio

- **¿Te gusta?, es para que no nos de frió cuando estemos durmiendo, dicen que el calor corporal es el mejor para calentar – **eso causo un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, ¿en que diablos estaba pensando?

- **¿Entonces es verdad que me quedare todo el fin de semana? – **pregunte ahora comiéndome las uñas, sentado en una de las camas

- **Pues si, solos los dos, como cuando éramos unos niños - ** su sonrisa me contuvo de regañarlo como siempre acostumbro, así que me recosté, y mire el techo como si nada – **Oye, hay algo que quería preguntarte, Matt**

**- ¿Qué? – **ni siquiera me moví, solo salio de mis labios

- **¿Dime… yo te gusto? – **me levante tan deprisa como pude, y lo observe a centímetros de mi rostro, con expresión entre molesta y apenada, ¿en que mierda esta pensando al preguntarme eso?

Me levante de la cama, y mire por la ventana cualquier cosa, con tal de contener mi respuesta afirmativa, mientras comía mis uñas esta vez muy nervioso

- **Lo suponía – **me exalte y detuve mi manía para voltear y verlo boca abajo sobre la cama

Volví a mirara a través de la ventana y seguir con mi vicio, pensando en algunas palabras de afecto para no lastimar a mi hermanito

- **Si, así es Takeru, yo te amo – **cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras mordí como una bestia hambrienta uno de mis dedos, gemí ahogadamente y agite la mano

Me voltee, esperando que mis declaraciones hayan reparado mi metida de pata, pero para mi decepción, Takeru seguía igual. Entonces me recosté a su lado, dándole la espalda y me distraje con las arrugas que tenían las sabanas

El aburrimiento siempre me dio sueño, consecuencias que me estaban afectando ahora, justo cuando cerraba mis ojos, unos brazos se aferraron a mi abdomen con ternura, característica única de mi hermanito

Guarde silencio, no quería estropearlo. Pero que demonios, ni si quiera podía moverme 

- **Que alegría, te quiero hermano – **me confeso y pude sentir como se quedo dormido apoyado en mi espalda. Yo por mi parte con mis manos tome las suyas y cerré los ojos, ahora ya no tenia sueño

Takeru Takaishi era un ángel, y yo era un monstruo asqueroso que lo arrastraría al infierno, nunca podré librarme del sentimiento tan preciado y a la ves tan horrendo que poseo. Pero lo merezco, merezco este castigo, sin embargo mi hermanito no, el merece una mujer como novia, una mujer linda y encantadora, merece una vida mejor, no la que le espera si se queda a mi lado, empezando por el rechazo social y la mala vida por mi fracaso academico

Frotó su cara en mi espalda, y yo me reí cortamente. Me causo cosquillas. Creí que estaba dormido

- **¿Estas despierto? – **me pregunto, y yo sonreí, mientras sentía como mi cabello tapaba mis ojos

- **Ajá – **salio de mis labios y mi hermano pidió que me volteara – **¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Necesito que me veas… a los ojos – **yo no pude evitar sentirme nervioso, pero de todas formas me di la vuelta, y lo contemple sonriente ante mi – **Matt…**

Sus labios solo se abrieron para decir mi nombre, y cuando me di cuenta, tenía sus manos en mi nuca, y yo estaba inclinado para recibir su boca… pero no pude

-** Ajajajajaja – **comencé a hacerle cosquillas, y el no se resistió, reía abiertamente

…

No me malinterpreten, deseo besar a mi hermano, pero se que esta mal, y prefiero dejarlo así

Continuará…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por seguir el fic --

Quejas y influencias E V I E W ----------------****** Y A M A K E R U L O V E S ****---------------********R E V I E W**


End file.
